


hey i just met you, and this is crazy

by nykteris



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pokemon GO has changed the world forever apparently, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykteris/pseuds/nykteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Heehyun texts her <i>there's a fuckton of pokemon in the social sciences building biiiiitchhhh</i>, Sejeong does what any reasonable and sound-minded person who hasn't been living under a rock for the past month would do: she practically sprints out of the library to get to the Social Sciences building, squeezing past the clunks of students whose eyes are also glued to their phones' screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey i just met you, and this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this tweet that was like "puro na lang pokemon go di ba pwede pokemon stay?" ("all i see is pokemon gp, can't it be pokemon stay instead?") and tangina that was so dumb but so funny and yet i ended up writing a fic thanks to it. i honestly don't know anymore. this is really just a summary of what my first day back at uni was like lmfao. written on a whim tbh.
> 
> we found love in a poképlace.mp3

 When Heehyun texts her _there's a fuckton of pokemon in the social sciences building biiiiitchhhh_ , Sejeong does what any reasonable and sound-minded person who hasn't been living under a rock for the past month would do: she practically sprints out of the library to get to the Social Sciences building, squeezing past the clunks of students whose eyes are also glued to their phones' screens.

Sejeong, like the millions of other people in the world and the thousands or so students of her university, has succumbed to Pokémon GO.  

By the time she gets to the Social Sciences building, her screen comes to life with different icons popping up here and there: PokéStops, gym leaders, and various Pokémon up for grabs. Sejeong's eyes light up when she sees the silhouette of an Eevee in the nearby Pokémon list. She keeps walking until she nears where the Eevee is and she eagerly presses on it when it pops up on her screen. Brows furrowed, she throws Pokéball after Pokéball at it but that goddamn thing kept dodging; _what the fuck?_  she thinks. Caught up with her Eevee dilemma, Sejeong doesn't notice the girl walking right at her direction until she practically crashes into her, and they drop both of their phones.

" _The fucking Eevee_ ," they both exclaim, scrambling to get their phones. Sejeong bends down to pick up her phone the same time that the other girl does. When Sejeong looks up to take a look at whoever's bumped into her, she feels her heart stop for a full five seconds and her breath hitches. _Oh my God_ , _how can a girl be_ this _pretty?_  

The girl looks at her apologetically. "Uh, sorry about that," she mumbles. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear; her hair is dyed a deep red, almost purple-y auburn. It looks good on her. "It's just that there was - " 

"An Eevee, yeah," Sejeong replies, laughing shakily. She feels her face heat up, feels her cheeks _burning._ In the back of her mind she can hear Heehyun laughing her ass off at her because she's shit when it comes to talking to insanely pretty girls. She looks down at her phone screen and sees that she's lost the Eevee. "Damn it, I lost it."

The girl gets up, lower lip caught between her teeth, and says, "Sorry about that." 

Sejeong gets up too. She rubs the back of her head bashfully. "It's alright. I'll just look elsewhere for an Eevee." 

"This place is loaded with Pokémon, though," the girl says, eyes lighting up excitedly. It does funny things to Sejeong's heart. "Just yesterday I caught a Machoke here!" She shows Sejeong her Machoke, questionably named 'Machoke Slam'. Sejeong finds all of it so strangely charming. "I've been looking for an Eevee for a while now but I keep losing my shot at catching one."

"Same here! I've caught five Pidgeys already but I still haven't found an Eevee, not until today anyway. Though if you go to certain buildings or areas, some really good ones just appear outta nowhere and throw themselves at you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Two days ago I was walking along the university road and suddenly this Growlithe just appeared out of nowhere," Sejeong replies, her own enthusiasm showing. "Then after that, when I was walking to my SA class, I caught a Vulpix."

The other girl's mouth falls agape, and she says, "I've been looking for a Vulpix too! Oh, but you should probably drop by the building with the university press's office in it. Someone dropped a lure there and it's attracting all sorts of Pokémon."

Sejeong frowns. "I heard about that, yeah. But my friend says when she went there, all she found was a shitton of Rattatas and maybe like a Pidgey or two. But I guess I'll go give it a shot since I have a class there."

The girl nods. "What team are you, by the way?"

"I'm Team Instinct," Sejeong answers. "You?"

The girl grins. "Team Instinct all the way."

"Nice," Sejeong says, her own face creasing into a smile. Suddenly, the first bell rings and Sejeong looks down at her watch. She has ten minutes to get to her next class. "I've gotta get going now. I was late for class the other day and my professor almost killed me." 

The girl chuckles. "I've gotta get to class, too. It was nice meeting you..."

"Sejeong," Sejeong replies, smiling. "And it was nice meeting you..."

"Somi," the girl replies. "Good luck finding that Eevee."

"Likewise, Somi."

They bid each other goodbye one more time before walking opposite directions. Sejeong can't help herself so she throws one last glance at Somi over her shoulder; her heart nearly rips its way out of her chest when she catches Somi look back at her as well and smile, waving one last time. 

 

 

 

When Sejeong occupies the empty seat beside Heehyun, Heehyun asks, "Why do you have that huge grin on your face?"

Sejeong bites on her lower lip, barely able to contain her smile. "I met this girl."

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, idek what this is anymore. comments and kudos are lovely and greatly appreciated ♡ hmu at hanahakis @ tumblr or at my curiouscat (@minayeons)!


End file.
